Iway Ovelay Ouyay
by Flower Powerer
Summary: Oesday isthay oybay ovelay emay? [PostDH NevilleLuna OneShot]


**AN: **Post-DH. Another one of my short little one-shots. If you know what I normally write, this is no different! My first try with Neville/Luna…I'm normally a George/Luna fan, but Neville seemed more likely to fall for this one. A knowledge of Pig Latin is necessary!

**---**

**Iway Ovelay Ouyay**

To Neville Longbottom, the Nob-Hopper looked like a plain old garden variety rabbit.

Of course, his expertise was in Herbology. Luna was the animal expert - traveling around the world looking for her mythical creatures. Neville had agreed to accompany her on this one trip out of polite interest and, truth be told, a slight curiosity to find this creature.

But to Neville there was absolutely nothing astonishing about this Nob-Hopper, nothing to distinguish it from the rabbit eating his lawn back home.

But to Luna Lovegood, it was the most amazing creature in the world.

"Just look!" She cried, "Look how it's nibbling on that dandelion!"

"Yeah, exactly like a regular rabbit." He said, glancing back and forth between Luna and the 'Nob-Hopper'.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, "Camouflage! The untrained eye would never know the difference!"

Neville's eye must have been extremely untrained. "Um, Luna?" He questioned, slowly. "What _is_ the difference?"

She lay down on the ground, inching closer and closer to the Nob-Hopper's face. It stared warily back at her, chewing persistently on the dandelion stem.

"Silly Neville," She said, "Don't you know? Ask a Nob-Hopper any question and it will always tell you the truth! Ask a rabbit any question and it will just be confused."

"Oh." He said. He glanced down at the Nob-Hopper. "Are you a Nob-Hopper, then?"

The Nob-Hopper glanced up at him and spit up a bit of his dandelion.

"Guess not," Neville said, shrugging.

Luna laughed. "No! You've got to ask him in his own language!"

"Oh," Neville said, dumbly. "He's got his own language?"

Luna smiled. "Let me try."

She scooted in closer to the Nob-Hopper, and slowly said, "Areway ouyay away obnay-opperhay?"

The Nob-Hopper blinked once and very, _very_ slowly nodded its head.

"See!" Luna said, "I told you."

Neville stared. "Is that really what you asked him? If he was a Nob-Hopper?"

"Sure," Luna said, reaching a hand out and petting the Nob-Hopper's ears. "Don't you speak Nob-Hopperese?" Neville shook his head, and Luna continued. "It's easy. I'll ask him another one." She cleared her throat and addressed the Nob-Hopper once more. "Isway isthay oybay amednay evillenay?"

Again the Nob-Hopper nodded his head, almost as if he was bored.

"See! Right again!" Luna said, proudly. "I asked him if your name was Neville!"

Neville started. "My name _is_ Neville!" He said, astonished. "Gosh, can you ask him a question for me?"

"Sure, if you'd like," Luna said, absently stroking the creature's back.

"Uh...um...ask him how my health is doing!" Neville said, excitedly.

"Isway ehay inway oodgay ealthhay?" She said swiftly.

The Nob-Hopper took two hops back from Luna and shook its head furiously.

"Oh," She said, looking up at Neville. "Sorry."

Neville paled. "Wait, what?"

"Let's ask it something more fun!" She said, jumping up suddenly, ignoring Neville's concerns. "Oesday isthay oybay ovelay emay?"

Her eyes glowed as she asked this, and for a second Neville forgot that his health was apparently failing as a warm feeling overtook him. The Nob-Hopper glanced between Luna and Neville for a second before nodding its head quickly, then turning on its heel and running away.

"Oh," Neville said, sadly. "It ran away. Now you won't get to ask any more questions."

He turned to face Luna, but she was not as disappointed as he anticipated. Instead, she stood there gleaming, a smile on her face, eyes lit up. It was a strange look, something he had never seen before, and it filled him with something he could not explain.

"Don't worry," She said, still smiling. "I got all I needed."

She turned around and slid her arm into Neville's, leading him back along the path from which they came. Confused, Neville followed.

"But don't you want to follow that Nob-Ho--" He started.

"Iway ovelay ouyay ootay," Luna said, suddenly.

"What does that one mean?" He asked.

She gave him a soft smile and said no more.


End file.
